You don't believe in my
by Fucking Smile
Summary: Ellos se aman, ambos lo saben. No lo reconocen, sólo por miedo. Un miedo dominante.


**Disclaimer**: Los personajes no me pertenecen, eso está claro, ¿No? Pero la trama es mía, enterita enterita :D

**Summary**: Ellos se aman, ambos lo saben. No lo reconocen, sólo por miedo. Un miedo dominante.

**Nota**: Es un regalito… bastante atrasado, ya, para mi amiguita hermoso Javiera :D Te quiero muchito Javii, ojala qe la estes pasando bien (: Besitos muchos for you ♥

**Bella POV**

— No, Alice

Entrecerró los ojos con rabia

— ¿Y por qué no?

— ¿Y por qué si?

Gruñó

— ¡Por que él te ama, tú lo amas y están privándose de algo hermoso! ¿No lo entiendes?

— No.

Me fulminó con la mirada

— ¡No—te—creo!

La puerta se abrió. Rosalie entró, radiante.

— Oí gritos. ¿Ocurre algo?

Alice me sonrió con malicia y yo gemí

— Lo de siempre, Rose. No cree que mi hermano la ame…

— ¡¿Emmett la ama?! —chilló, aterrorizada

— No, Rose. Edward la ama hasta no poder, y ella se lo corresponde. Pero no quiere hablar con él de ese tema; lo esquiva cada vez que lo ve. ¡Y Edward sufre por su culpa!

— Hey, alto ahí. En ningún momento dijiste que Edward sufría por que yo lo evitase…

Rosalie suspiró con horror fingido, ignorándome.

— Vamos al plan b, Allie —sugirió Rosalie—, 'por la razón…

La duendecillo sonrió

—...o la fuerza'*****—terminó y me cogieron ambas por los brazos.

— ¡No! ¿Qué demo…? ¡Bájenme!

Abrieron la puerta del dormitorio de Edward y me lanzaron al piso dentro.

— ¡No! —grité, lanzándome a la puerta. No se abría…

— ¿Qué pasa? —Edward se levantó de la cama y me miró. Tragó saliva —Oh… Bella.

_Ay, Dios, ¿Por qué a mí?_

**Edward POV**

Llevaba dos horas sin hablarme. ¡Dos horas!!

— Ya no aguanto, Bella. ¿Por qué no me hablas?

— No tengo nada que decir —mintió

Me senté a su lado en el sillón

— ¿Por qué evitas lo inevitable? ¿Por qué _me_ evitas?

Ella suspiró y volteó a mirarme

— No hago nada…

— ¡Ese es el problema, Bella! No haces nada por que estoy se arregle. Si tú no me quieres, me lo dices y entenderé. No te molestaré, pero no le crees a nadie, y evitándome no arreglas nada. Lo único que consigues es dañarme.

Su rostro se contrajo en una mueca de dolor

— ¿T-te daño? Lo siento tanto… y-yo no quiero dañarte, de veras. ¿Cómo…? ¿C-cómo puedo arreglarlo?

Me encogí de hombros

— Di que me amas

Sus mejillas se tiñeron de un delicioso carmín.

— ¿D-decirte?

— Es lo único

— E-edward…

Gruñí

— ¡¿Por qué lo haces tan difícil, Bella?! ¡No te cuesta nada!

— ¡Sí me cuesta! —sollozó

_¡Perfecto, Edward!_ _Sigue gritándole para que llore_

— Demonios, no. Bella, no llores —la abracé y acaricié su cabello —Mira… Bella, me gustas. Me gustas mucho, lo sabes. Te quiero, también lo sabes. Te amo, pero no me crees. —suspiré— ¿Qué debo hacer para que me creas? Lo que quieras, hago lo que quieras para que puedas creerme

Me abrazó

— No me quites de tu lado —sentenció

Sonreí

— Jamás, Bella.

La separé un poco y besé su cabeza

— Edward…

— ¿Dime, Bella?

Se separó de mí y me miró a los ojos. Inhaló aire.

— _Yotambiénteamo_ —admitió, sonrojándose con furia.

Me reí por la forma en que lo dijo.

— Era lo único que necesitaba

Tomé su rostro y ella sonrió. Me acerqué despacio. Muy despacio. Entreabrí un poco los labios para dejar que su aliento me llenara por completo. Estábamos tan cerca que nisiquera un pétalo podía cortar el aire entre nosotros

— Edward…

— ¿Mmmh?

Suspiró; su aliento me aturdió

— Bésame ya, ¿Quieres?

Me reí y me acerqué más a ella, pegando mis labios con los suyos. Enrolló sus brazos a mi cuello. Memoricé su rostro con mis manos

_Bendita sea Rose y Allie…_

Nos separamos por falta de aire y yo besé su frente, sus pómulos, su nariz, su mentón y volví a sus labios

Bella sonrió

— Te amo—rió

— Y yo a ti —respondí—. Mucho más, por supuesto

**FIN**

*** Por la razón o la fuerza:** Según tengo entendido, es lo que dice alrededor de la moneda chilena.

_Sisi, quizás… me guste un poco. Ustedes sabrán mejor que yo, ¿No? Con un RR Me dicen si soy pésima, si soy peor qe eso, o soy buena… nosé. Ahí verán ustedes :D_

_Besos & Bites_

_;Adiós!_


End file.
